victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Slap Fight
The Slap Fight is the 11th episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 58th overall. Plot Tori and the gang are caught up in a competition to see who can get the most followers on The Slap. When Trina appears to have an outrageous amount of followers, Tori stays up all night trying to get more than her, meanwhile slacking off on her part of a short-film with the gang. Jade and Beck leave the room the next day to get more followers, quickly followed by Cat and Robbie. Although Andre and Tori appear to be 'too cool' for it, they catch each other secretly trying to get the most followers as well. Cat's tactic is to post 1000 random thoughts a day, Robbie holds a contest for his followers and gives himself a complete makeover, Beck takes hot pictures of himself and makes a live broadcast of himself washing his car shirtless, Jade threatens and scares people into following her, or as she puts it, 'gently suggesting' that they follow her, Andre has his grandmother post for him, and Tori takes on a challenge. After a huge fight breaks out between Beck and Andre at lunch and Robbie confronts Cat about a false tweet she posted about him, they all turn on Tori. She defends herself, and Andre questions how Trina got all those followers in the first place. Sinjin tells them that three months ago Trina told him she'd teach him to jump rope if she changed her followers from 34 to 900, so he did. He tells them he's disgusted how the most popular, lucky kids at Hollywood Arts would get so caught up in seeing who can get the most followers, leaving them feeling ashamed. With 19 hours left to finish their short-film, they manage to scrape it together, and it turns out comedic, with horrible acting from everyone. http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/victorious-the-slap-fight/EP012366370069?aid=zap2it Trivia *According to a tweet by Matt, Avan, and Leon, and an interview by Victoria, Victorious was not renewed for a fourth production season, which means that this will be the last episode of Victorious ''ever produced. *Beck's and Robbie's hair is shorter in this episode. This also happened in Beggin' on Your Knees (Beginning of Season 2). *As seen in one of the pictures, Cat maybe having her hair tied up. *This is the 2nd time Sinjin is seen in the Vega's house, and the third time he was seen ''around the Vega house. *During the filming for this episode, Ariana tweeted, "About to shoot my last scene for this season @Victorious.. Wanna come back already." *In production, this was the last episode of Victorious ever filmed. *The production code is 327 and Victorious first aired on March 27 (3/27). *According to Victorious twitter Beck will post a video of himself washing his car to get more followers. **Also, Tori appears to be playing in her worst movie along with Jade and Beck *The Kyoki Milk Challenge may be based off The Cinnamon Challenge. *This the third time that Jade and Robbie acted as a couple for a movie. *Cat and Robbie are possible a couple in this episode because they are seen together laughing, smiling and even holding hands. *This is the first time since Season 1, where Cat says "What that's supposed to mean?", after Tori blows into the trombone. Goofs *Sometimes when Cat is typing, her thumbs pressing down doesn't match the letters of the words she's writing. *Sinjin never said how he got Trina so many followers *Most of the tweets Cat said she tweeted on the slap was not shown on the acutal website theslap.com but it's possible the show does not follow the real life website. *If Cat posted 1,000 tweets a day, she would probably hit tweet limit, like what Twitter has. Gallery Click [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:The_Slap_Fight here] to see the photo gallery for The Slap Fight. Video Gallery File:Victorious GROUP HUG & COLLAPSE! File:Nick's Victorious Slap Fight Interview With The Cast File:New Victorious Promo File:Victorious- The Slap Fight FULL Promo! File:Victorious - "The Slap Fight" Sneak Peek 2 (HD) File:Victorious - "The Slap Fight" Sneak Peek 1 (HD) References 411 411